The Things You'll Do For Love
by Rach-Chan
Summary: Sorry, but this one has gone on hold. If You think you can help me with ideas, email me cause I got an idea, I just can't find a way to work it into the story.
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: This contains yaoi! I don't own Yugi-Oh! Takahasi-san does! Ryou/?.(Trust me, you'll figure out before this chapter is over.)  
  
/Hikari to yami/ //Yami to hikari//  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Ryou's P.O.V)  
  
Well, Its undeniable, I'm inlove with a complete maniac. Yes, your thinking, 'Ryou Bakura and a complete maniac?!  
  
Its not possible!' Well trust me, it is, and hes sits right in front of me in my last class of the day, English. Can I ever get a break?  
  
Obviously not, since he just stretched and I can now see a good portion of his stomach. Oh, damn him and his stupid shirst that  
  
are two sizes too small! Stop snickering, Bakura, 'cause your just as obsessed with his yami!  
  
//Am not! Marik means nothing to me!//  
  
/Has anyone ever told you you are horribly melo-dramatic?/ I could tell he was mentally smirking.  
  
//No one thats lived, anyway...//  
  
I sigh and look at the black-board.Miss Endokai has once again assigned an assignment that I absolutely hate. 'Write about   
  
your future goals!' Heh, my ass!  
  
//Ryou! You cussed! I'm soooo proud!//  
  
/(Sigh) Bakura, you ARE too melo-dramatic...You think she'd wanna hear about my future plans to seduce Malik?/  
  
//About as much as she'd like more children, Ryou...Ryou? You still there?//  
  
Sorry Bakura, but Malik just bent over to get his books off the floor, I'm no longer listening.   
  
(Normal P.O.V)  
  
Malik glanced back at the white-haired boy behind him.He smirked. His plan was working.  
  
//Malik, this is getting Ryou's attention, but all the girls in the class are staring, too.//  
  
/Ra-damnit! Ya know, I thought I made it clear I was not interested when I threatned to stab them.../  
  
//Some people just don't get the hint...//  
  
Malik glanced at the board. /Oh joy, an assignment on my future goals. Lets see 1: Become Pharoah 2: Make Ryou personal slave.  
  
Yeah, thats about it!/  
  
//Sounds good to me...//  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
^^U Yeah, It's not too good so far, but it'll get better! Remember, r and r! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here it is, the long awaited second chapter to 'The Things You'll Do For Love'. And we finally get to see what Marik and Bakura seem to think on their hikari's 'wishes'.   
  
Marik-(Looks around)What am I doin' here?  
  
Rach-Chan-Disclaimer....  
  
Marik-Make Yami do it, you hate him anyway!  
  
Rach-Chan-That reminds me, there will eventually be pharaoh-baka bashing. Don't like, don't read....  
  
Marik-Rach-Chan does not own Yugi-Oh or anything in this story most likely....  
  
Rach-Chan-Besides the idea for it, no, I don't own anything in this story...enjoy!   
  
Malik jumped for joy. The bell had just rang, and that meant he could leave. And if he could leave, it just meant he could go cause more problems for everyone else! It was practically his life goal.  
  
Can I come out yet? I'm sooooo bored!Malik rolled his eyes. /Your always bored, Marik....except when your staring at Bakura's ass.../ Marik began to pout. Am I that obvious?Malik snickered and picked up his books to leave. /Wanna help me write that dumb-ass report?You never do your homework....Malik smirked. /Yeah, but I just want to give Mrs.Endokai a heart attack when she reads I want Ryou as my sex slave.../  
  
(Marik's P.O.V)  
  
I hate to tell Malik this, but all this obsessing and sexual frustration takes a toll eventually. Oh well, its fun to see him get pissed when he can't get any. He used to try to get Rachel to go out with him, but she knew he liked Ryou, plus, shes got a huge crush-thingy on Kaiba. I swear, shes supposed to be so smart, and yet she doesn't notice Kaiba leering at her. He soooo wants her too, its pathetic! All these humans are! Oooh, its a good thing we haven't left yet, that friendship bitch just slapped Jounouchi for calling her a slut. Its rather amusing, hehehehehe....  
  
(Bakura's P.O.V)  
  
Heheh, Jou just got slapped. Its not his fault he can't lie, its the midget's. Yugi flips out if he lies, its rather weird. Makes me think Jou's his bitch or something.....Jesus Ryou! Stop staring at Malik's ass already and jump him! Don't give me the 'I don't think hes gay' thing either! Malik's clothes practically scream homo! (A/N: No offense to Malik, but they kinda do. U) Ugh, so pathetic! DON'T BRING MARIK INTO THIS EITHER, RYOU! Oh, shut up!  
  
(Ryou's P.O.V)  
  
Bakura's pouting now. Serves him right, he shouldn't get into my personal life. Wow....Malik looks really good in those pants....  
  
Thats it for now, yes, I know really short but I got writer's block! R and R please! 


	3. Chapter 3

(Sniffles) I've gotten so many good reviews for this story! Thank all of you that have reviewed!  
  
Bakura-(Rolls eyes) Don't get all emotional on them, mortal....  
  
Rach-Chan-Just for that, you can do the disclaimer...  
  
Bakura-Fine. Rach-Chan does not own Yugi-Oh....There, you happy?  
  
Rach-Chan- Very. Now, enjoy! Oh, and the teacher Mrs.Endokai in this story is based off of is retiring. Thank Ra!   
  
(Ryou's P.O.V)  
When I got home, I don't know when I fell asleep, but I obviously did.Unless Bakura decided he didn't want anymore charges on his police record and used my body instead of his. But when I woke up, its was 9 P.M, and I still didn't have that stupid paper done.  
  
Hahahaha! Your gonna end up doing that at the last minute! You know what your dad said, Ryou-Chan. If you fail English again, you're going to summer school....I groaned.  
  
/Its not my fault Mrs.Endokai has been test crazy lately! She only gives us one night to study too!/ Bakura laughed again. Damn him....  
  
(At Malik's house across town.)  
  
(Malik's P.O.V)  
  
I smirked. My paper was finished, and it included the fact that I wanted Ryou tied up in my bed with a skirt on, no underwear either. Mrs.Endokai will have a heart attack, and thats good, since shes such a super bitch.  
  
Wow, that was one of your more detailed fantasies, isn't Mal?Marik was reading the paper through my eyes. My smirk widened.  
  
/Yeah, and did you get to the part with the whips yet? Thats the best part.../  
  
(Marik's P.O.V)  
  
Oooh, the whip part is good. Too bad it wasn't Bakura. Bakura looked damn good in that shirt today, and his ass....ooh, the ass. Have I mentioned the ass yet? I'm gonna write my paper now.Malik started laughing. Whats so funny?!I asked. Seriously, what is so funny?! /All its gonna be is a fetish paper about you and Bakura, thats what so funny!/ I glared. Whats so bad about that....?  
  
Yeah, this chapter isn't that great, but I like I said, I've got a case of writer's block! R and R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, I have decided to do one of those little list all the people that reviewed thing, while I still have under twenty reviews.(Not saying I'll get over twenty reviews, this is just incase since I'm lazy and don't like to type )Here it is!  
  
Maruken-(Blushes) Thanks, did you really think it was that great?  
  
Mystical Sand 2100/1700-Don't worry, you no longer have to wait too long for updates, I'll have plenty of time this summer!  
  
Ril-You've reviewed almost all my stories so far, thank you so much!  
  
Remy2004- Thanks for the mutiple reviews, I'm glad you enjoy it.  
  
mya starnight-I'm runnin' outta things to say, so thanks! U  
  
Santurion2- Really? Is it cute?  
  
Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru- Yes, I like the pairings too, they're two of my favorites...  
  
mariam-Groovy 'eh? Thats the first time I heard that for one of my stories anywhere...U  
  
Pork Steak The Grande- Yeah, I know my chapters are too short, but I type them and they're long on my wordpad screen, and then they warp to fit the page on fanfiction.net and they get smaller. Sorry!  
  
Thanks to all of you again for reviewing! I feel so loved!   
  
Ryou stared dazedly out the window in his first class of the day. He'd stayed up all night writing that report for Mrs.Endokai's class, and now he was practically falling asleep in Mr.Tanouchi's class!  
  
Its the gift that keeps on giving!Bakura cackled evilly.Why don't you let me take over, huh Ryou?The white haired boy glared at the golden item around his neck, hoping Bakura would notice.  
  
/No, the last time you took over in Tanouchi's class, I got detention for a week...The insane spirit pouted.  
  
Its not my fault he gave me dangerous chemicals! He should have known better than to give insane 5000 year olds spirits like me chemicals!  
  
/He didn't know who you were, numb-skull!/  
  
Oh yeah!  
  
(Malik's P.O.V)  
  
Damn, Ryou looks like he slept in a closet last night! Poor, poor boy. I could make it all better....  
  
I don't think he wants you to do that till you've taken him on atleast two dates, hikari...I couldn't help the pout that crossed my face.  
  
/But I wanna! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!/  
  
You sound like a baby!  
  
(Bakura's P.O.V)  
  
Hn, Malik's zoning out. Must be talking to Marik. I wonder if Marik's talking about me....Oh my god! I sound like a hormone enraged teenage girl! Uhhg! I don't like Marik, don't like Marik, don't like Marik...ITS NOT WORKING!! Maybe if I count my blessings, lets see...I have kick-ass hair, I look damn good in leather, way better than the pharaoh, still have my insanity, and I can see Marik shirtless by his pool....I just mentioned Marik again, didn't I?  
  
(Later, at lunch)  
(Ryou's P.O.V)  
  
Hmm, I wonder whats for lunch today? I looked up the line toward the food bar. Uck, its beef suprise. The only suprise about that stuff it that it bounces when you throw it off the roof. I know, Bakura did it once. It was one of the only amusing things his insantiy caused him to do.  
  
That was fun! Especially when it hit Tanouchi on his bald spot...Oooh, Malik just walked by, and he looks better than ever!  
  
Your obsessed...I wouldn't talk, your obsessed with Marik... Argh! Don't say his name!Marik! Marik, Marik, Marik!/ Hehehehe, I've finally found something to torture Bakura with. Today just got better....  
  
Hopefully that was alittle longer. Remember, if you liked it, R and R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty then! This is the 5th installment of my most popular story! Yay! I officially have 20 reviews! The most reviews I've ever gotten! (Sniffles) Now, this chapter will include my original character Rachel, who if you remember from chapter......uhhh, I don't remember what chapter, but in one of the Chapters Marik mentions she likes Kaiba, so I'm bringing her in. Hope you all like the chapter! Thanks once again for all the positive reviews I've gotten! and I've changed the sign for yami/talking to hikari to /Hikari to yami/ (Yami to hikari) Hopefully, both of them will show up.  
  
-------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Malik's P.O.V)  
  
Yes! It is Friday! TGIF! I couldn't help it, I just had to scream, and get detention for disturbing the class. Oh well, Rachel and Bakura are in with me too. Rachel flicked a rubber band at Tanouchi's bald spot, and Bakura was tripping freshmens when Mrs.Endokai caught him. Hehehe, it was pretty funny when Tanouchi wheeled around and Rachel was on the floor laughing till she cried. His face looked like a cheery tomatoe! But anyway, after we get done with detention, we're going clubbing! Just me, my best friends Rachel, Bakura and Marik, and of course, my sex slave :I wish!: Ryou. Oh, and Yugi and his dork friends are coming. Kaiba too, I just thought I'd mention him since Rachel's all ga-ga over him.  
  
(Rachel's P.O.V)  
  
I sighed. It was sooooo boring in this detention hall, besides the fact that Malik was making faces at Endokai when she turned her back. Heh, I gotta give him credit sometimes, hes braver than he looks, Endokai'd skin him alive if she could see him. Can't wait till we get to the club tonight, its gonna be great! And Seto will be there, too. This will be my chance to impress him, I just know it!  
  
(I swear, your almost as obessed with Kaiba as Ryou is with Malik! Just make the first move!)  
  
/I can't! I'm too shy!/ I could tell Bakura was rolling his eyes.  
  
(You, shy? Please! I've heard better lies from a drunken camel!)  
  
/Wait, camels can get drunk? How can a camel get drunk?!/  
  
(Later,at the club)  
(Ryou's P.O.V)  
  
Wow, this place is huge! I raised a quizical eyebrow.  
  
/What are you and Rachel arguining about?/  
  
(How you can get a camel drunk....)  
  
/YOU CAN'T GET A CAMEL DRUNK!!!!!/  
  
Oh well, those two have these strange arguments all the time, nothing new. But, where's Malik?  
  
(You sound like a pathetic teenage hormone bag....)  
  
/Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik..../  
  
(AAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!!)  
  
-------------------------------------- ------- 


End file.
